


Day Seventeen: Scary

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: What was truly worse than being alone?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Seventeen: Scary

What truly is worse than being alone? The silence which allows the mind to run in circles, always questioning, questioning everything. Outside it may be quiet but inside there is no peace. The heart beats, and it beats rapidly.

Erik had noticed the anxiousness which overcame his Magistrix when evening turned to pitch. She never forgot his supper, but she often forgot her own. Pawing over the bed, he came to her work, her blue prints, and plopped himself down atop them.

‘This is an intervention.’

Dreary eyes looked down upon him, and he knew not what to do. It wasn’t like elves had the intelligence of cats.

“Meow!” The caterwaul brought a smile to her lips, and those boney arms which had not always been so thin lifted him up and held him close. His Magistrix was gentle with him, unlike how she treated herself. Giving him pats, he listened to her heart as she calmed down.

“Sorry,” she whispered, leaving him a peck on the forehead, setting him aside. She returned to her work. Unlike Erik, she had forgotten her food, her playthings, the wonders a nap could do for your mood.

And for all that was within the cat, he accepted her. Where there was a deep melancholy about his Magistrix there was a deep purr to bring her back. Erik curled up by her leg, nearly dwarfing her.  
It was scary to be alone, and so he wouldn’t let her be alone.


End file.
